pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Tornado
Description Tornado is a violently rotating column of air, which is in contact with both surface (ground, sometimes water) and cumilus/cumilonimbus clouds (clouds that bring rain). It’s not always visible, but often it’s a visible condensation tunnel that goes from a cloud to the surface, with a bit of “trash” dust where it contacts with the surface. Tornado is dangerous due to its low pressure zone inside the condensation tunnel. For example, if a building is sucked inside it, it can explode because of pressure difference. The living creatures cannot survive if they are sucked in as aside from the low pressure zone, the air rotates, and they rotate, too. They end up broken and thrown from quite a height with a good speed. If not instant, then painful death. Yet a dragon needs to be very skilled in order to bring such a dangerous thing, and very few actually can. Difference between wind and tornado elements Tornado is focused on air manipulation for creating tornados. Even though a tornado user can learn to breathe wind, it will be weaker as it's not the main focus. Skill levels & abilities Starter level: Very slight air manipulation, sometimes with weak wind breath (optional). Intermediate level: More air manipulation, can lift some object into air, but yet only with help of existing air torrents. If the wind breath is learned, it’s still weaker than on the same skill level of the wind element; barely reaches 5 by Beaufort scale (a noticeable wind, the thin trees shake). Average level: All the previously levels' skills but stronger and more stable. Master level: The air manipulation is mastered enough to attempt creating tornados. Tornados of this level aren’t very big, last about 15-20 minutes and dissolve once the time is over, throwing the sucked in creatures in different directions; it’s unstable and uncontrollable. The wind breath (if learned) can reach up to 8-9 by Beaufort scale, which, for example, can prevent an enemy from moving further (if on a surface) or blow away (if in air). It will not develop any further even on Guardian level. Guardian level: The tornado control is greater, allowing to vary the size of tornados (from tiniest to average) and somewhat keep its direction. Such tornados can last for maximum an hour, after that it dissolve. '''The tornado fury '''is rumoured to be a colossal, destructive and uncontrollable hurricane, available on the guardian level as a final, last move. It is capable of wiping the whole Warfang city and its surroundings in less than half an hour. So far the only known guardian level user of tornado is known to be Orhasso Blueribbon, and he refuses to try it on even outside the city for obvious reasons. Notes * Tornado users usually behave as small hurricanes, appearing out of nowhere, doing things in a rush and then disappearing in a similar manner; * No one has actually witnessed the tornado fury, or, perhaps, these who did just didn't survive through it. Category:Elemental research Category:Air branch